Slayer Betty
by darkness becomes her
Summary: Everyone may think of her as ugly Betty but at night a whole new girl comes out.  AngelUgly Betty crossoverwarning contains MM don't like don't read!Aslo BD later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alas, none of the characters belong to me

Warning: M/M Angel/Spike if you don't like don't read! Betty/Daniel later on, I think.

**Beginnings**

Ugly Betty that was her nickname at work. Even at home she wasn't considered the pretty one in the family. She was considered the brainy and dependable Betty. Well it was true until that night. She was walking home from Walter's house when she felt it. This surge of power. At first she stumbled and thought maybe she was having a heart attack or maybe a stroke. But after the initial surge nothing else felt very different. She was still alive only more so. She put it down to the nice evening she had shared with Walter. That was until she tried to go to sleep and the nightmares started. And boy were they nightmares. She had never experienced nightmares of monsters until tonight. Young girls fighting monsters. Young girls dying. Blood always lots of blood. But the girls were always different. From different times, from what seemed to be the beginning of time to close to the present. This seemed to go on for about a month. She had tried to talk about the dreams once to Hilda and Walter once. But they just told her she should stay away from the horror movies. Walter suggested that he could keep her safe during the night, 'Riight she thought Walter protecting her. And where had that thought just come from. She loved Walter.'

Then one night she had a dream about two men. One she had seen in a few of her dreams before. He had killed two of the girls. But this time he was protecting a young girl. Up on a tower and then crying over a blond girls body. Next he was in some kind of cave fighting amongst a lot of girls and then burning. Next she seen a group of four people next to a crater. An older gentleman asks "I don't understand who did this" The blond girl who Betty thought was dead, answered, "Spike" And then this blond guy and another guy are running looking really bloody. With this big ugly monster chasing after them. The blond one looks at her and says "We need you."

Feedback please, but be kind this is my first fanfic post! Also should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alas, none of the characters belong to me

Warning: M/M Angel/Spike if you don't like don't read! Betty/Daniel later on, I think.

**The Fight**

She bolts upright. Sweat covering her body and her hair is soaked. She doesn't understand why but she knows that she must do something and fast. She recognized the neighborhood they were in and it wasn't to far from her house. She dressed and snuck out of her house. She jumped in her family car and drove. She didn't know exactly what she would do but she just knew this dream meant something.

She arrived in the neighborhood and started running. Trying to hear something, anything. She couldn't believe how fast she was running. She'd never been very athletic. Then she heard them, some shouting and stomping. She couldn't believe the whole neighborhood wasn't up. She ran down the alley were the noise was coming from. And there they were. There he was the platinum man from her dreams. They were covered in blood and didn't look like they should be alive. She ran up to them and stopped and then looked at what was chasing them. It was big, about 8 ft tall she thought and looked like an over grown samurai only with large teeth, claws and oh look at that a spiked tail. She should be running screaming for her life but instead some sort of instinct took over and her body just knew what to do. She grabbed the sword thingy from the brown haired guy and ran after the monster. The guy yelled a hoarse, "Hey, that's my sword!The blond just said, "Bloody slayer can't even bring her own weapon?" She didn't really understand or have time to. She was to busy dodging a big spiky tail and claws. Trying not to get eaten in the process. Finally somehow she managed to cut the things head off. 'what the hell she thought! How the hell did I do that!' She shook it off and ran to the aid of the two men. She pulled out her cell phone and said, "I-I we should call and ambulance you two don't look so good. A-and maybe the police or the-the government-no better yet the-the army!" Fumbling with the phone her hands were shaking so badly.

"Whoa, hold on there slayer, no need for the ambulance me n' peaches just need to find some shelter before sunup. We'll be fine-"

"L-Look I don't know what your talking about. B-but I do know that that much blood cannot be healthy." Tears were starting to form and she was shaking so badly.

"Here let me take this for you." The brown haired one gently took the cell phone from her.

"What's your watchers number?" He asked.

"Oh, bloody hell were is your watcher. He too much of a pansy to come out and help you! Bleedin' watcher's always lookin' out for their own well cushioned hides!" he said while spitting blood up.

She looked between the two them confused and with wide eyes asked

"What's a watcher?"

They both lifted their eyebrows and sighed.

"Do you have a car?" Questioned the brown haired one.

"Yes, you haven't answered my question and it would be much faster to call and ambulance the to drive you there. A-and we need to call someone a-about this!!!" She yelled shaking even harder with tears streaming down her face. The brown haired one looked like he was about to speak when the blond interrupted him.

"Just calm down slayer. It's alright." He said pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "Shh, that's a girl, you handled yer self real well out there. Shh, we've gottcha." He started moving them out of the alley slowly as he picked her up. He looked up and down the street. There was one car a couple of blocks up sitting on the street. He figured that must be hers. The trio headed towards the car. The girl still whimpering and shaking in the blonde's arms. When they reached the car he set her down on her feet still supporting her.

"Do you have your keys on you slayer?" he asked softly

She nodded handing them to him. He pulled the passenger door open and set her in it. Then looked at the other leaning against the back of the car.

"Can you get in on your own?"

"Yeah."

They both got in and the blond started driving. Betty kept thinking she must have lost her mind. Yep that had to be it because she just cut the head of off a monster in an alley and let two strange men in her car to drive her to who knows where and do who knows what. Not that they looked like they were in the shape to do anything to anyone, and they still looked like they were in desperate need of a doctor. After about twenty minutes they pulled into a rundown motel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Explanations**

The blond looked at her,

"Are you ok to give it a go yourself?"

"Um, yeah I think I'll just go home right now. But m-maybe I should call you an ambulance or drive you to a hospital."

"No listen you want answers. We have them just come in with us and we can explain it all."

"No offence but I-I am not going into a rundown hotel room with two strange people who where just attacked by some monster."

The blond lifted is eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"Says the chit who just ran down and alleyway with no weapons to kill said monster to save said strangers whom she took the sword

from. We owe you our undead lives. And in our state you could probably take us. I can give you answers."

"Y-you know what that thing was? I-I'm not sure.. Just give me a second to think. Do I at least get your names?"

The blond chuckled again.

"Names' Spike, The caveman in the back is Angel."

"N-nice to meet you Spike, I'm Betty Suerez."

Spike nodded and opened the door and sighed while he opened the back door to help Angel out. He lifted the man over his shoulder

and carried him into the motel room and dumped him on the one double bed in the room. Betty stood in the doorway unsure of herself

the lifted her chin and walked in. Spike was ripping his past out friends shirt off and groaned. There were some really huge gauges in

Angel. As well as a few Spikes from one of the demons they had managed to kill. 'Stupid, stupid vampire' thought Spike. Always had

to play the hero/martyr. Betty had just noticed what Spike was examining and gasped.

"Oh my god we've got to get him help."

"No! I just need to pull these out and feed him. He'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"I-I don't understand. He looks dead." She then walked up to Angel and put her fingers on his pulse point. She gasped again as tears

came to her eyes.

"Oh God he-he's dead!"

"Of course he is slayer!"

"W-what b-but you just said he would be alright. And Why do you keep callying me that?!"

Spike growled. He yanked all of the spikes out in quick succession. Angel groaned and opened his pain filled eyes.

"Sorry sire. Had to get those out. Didn't know what they would do. Spike leaned over Angel and brushed a hand through his hair then

bared his neck to Angel.

"No. you need to save you strength.' He whispered.

"I'll be fine. Go out right away and find a drink. Promise." of course he couldn't because the sun was starting to come over the horizon.

But hey he was still the Big Bad and didn't always keep his promises.

Angel relinquished not being able to ignore the strong scent of his childes' blood anymore. He took five deep draughts before he let go

and lapped the bite closed.

"Sleep sire. I'll be here." Spike whispered.

Betty mean while was confused, scared and embarrassed all at once. This dead guy just woke up and bit his friend or maybe lover, she

wasn't sure.

Once Spike was certain Angel was asleep he looked at the shaking girl, who was currently trying to back towards the door without

being noticed, and could see she was scared and confused as hell. 'Bloody watchers council. Weren't they keeping up finding all these

new slayers. This girl had innocence written all over her. He was surprised she took out the demon without getting herself killed. She

was rough and untrained. As well as a little homely lookin'. Not like any slayer he had ever seen, that was for sure.'

"Betty right, have a seat. I'll tell you what you need to know."

Betty jumped, when Spike spoke but she sat. "Now tell me what you do know?"

"R-right well where to start I mean I have a strange dream and wake up to drive to a bad neighbor hood known for its PCP gangs,

your not on PCP are you because well that's bad and all, anyways, I can run faster than I ever have before, I've never been the

athletic type, you know, well you don't know, and then see you from my dream take a sword thingy, and attack a monster somehow,

then let some stranger carry me to my car drive to an equally scary motel. Think one of you is dead to only see him wake up and bite

his friend, possibly lover in the neck!! I must be hallucinating, maybe schizophrenic, B-because this cannot be happening! Dead people

do not wake up!!" She starts shaking and crying again.

'Damn, chits really shaken up, who could blame her he thought. And damn if she couldn't give Willow a run for her money. He thought

chuckling to himself.'

"O-Oh su-sure laugh at-at the cr-crazy girl!" Betty said as she stood up knocking the chair over and going to the door. Spike beat her

to the door and pulled her into a hug.

"No, no pet I wasn't laughing at you. You just reminded me of someone I know. Now shh, its ok, you aren't crazy alright, shh it's ok.

Your safe here. Spike is here and will take care of everything. That's it now why don't you tell ol'Spike about you dreams."

So she told him about her dream that night and about all the other nights for the last year. He listened and didn't laugh or tell her she

was crazy or that she should stop watching movies. When she finished he muttered

"Bloody hell, stupid scoobies."

"You're a slayer." And then Spike went on to explain to her that demons, vampires, and witches exist. And that she was one of now

may girls who were chosen to protect humanity from all of these evils.

Betty was quiet for a while after what Spike told her. Maybe he was as crazey as she was. Vampires and demons were not real! But,

what about what had happened tonight and then what she had witnessed in this hotel room. She was sure Angel didn't have a pulse.

But he had woke up and even spoke then bit his friend in the neck.

"Your both vampires aren't you. I-I mean he didn't have a pulse and you said he was dead and then he drank your blood, and, and

you were in some of my dreams. You killed two of them, didn't you." she looked at him still in his lap. She should be running for her

car right now she thought they were as crazy as her or they weren't but they were still one of the evils she was supposed to destroy.

"Yes, I killed two slayers. But I have my soul now as does Angel. We won't hurt you." Spike said.

Betty nodded, "I know, you fought on some tower to save a young girls life, and then cried over a dead girls body. I also thought I

seen you fighting with a bunch of girls and then hearing the other girl who I thought was dead say you saved them all." Spike

swallowed hard.

"Yeah, that was me too." He said quietly.

"Listen it's late I need me rest, and you should probably go home. Here I'll give you something." He scrounged around through his

coat until he held out a card to her.

"Here these are the people to help you train to become a slayer, yeah. Just call this number. They'll be able to help you."

"What about you?"

"Forget you saw us. They don't need to know we're still of the living undead, yeah."

"bu-but I can't just leave you. What. What if you need me again or I need you?"

"You won't they're good people. But here, call this number if you really need to get in touch alright. Good. Now be a good slayer and

get home to your family and let us vamps get our sleep."

Betty nodded and walked out the room and drove home. She was in a daze. And tired. She did think enough to stop buy a local

market and pick-up some coffee and fresh donuts so she had an excuse for being home so early.

When she walked in Hilda was on her in a second questioning where she was. She just held up the coffee and donuts and Hilda smiled

and relented. She then ate and went to bed. Thank-god it was Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Meeting

For the rest of the weekend Betty thought over everything that Spike had told her about being a slayer. She wanted to believe it had all been a dream. But unfortunately she had dreamt about it and then something similar had happened. That and she had some sore and stiff muscles when she woke. Super powers yes. But they still hurt like everyone else's. By the time Monday rolled around she had made her decision. She would call this watcher's council. She called and first talked to some girl named Rona. Who put her in touch with a man named Mr. Giles. He asked her a few questions and said he would send two girls to meet with and discuss her training and future. They would be there next Monday and would meet when it was convenient for her.

The week past very slowly. She didn't go out again like she had that one night. Her nights were still plagued by dreams. But now that she understood her strength and skills they did come in handy in day to day life. She was almost done with school. She was excited. She wanted to work in the city. Hopefully for a major magazine. On Sunday she received a call from a woman named Buffy. Who named their kid Buffy she wondered. Wasn't that a dogs name? They would meet Monday evening. Betty told her family that she had to stay late at school to help some people study for their finals. She met them at their hotels restaurant for dinner. Buffy was blond very thin and had a California accent. The other girl was also thin but not as much and had red hair. She introduced herself as Willow. She liked Willow. She was nice and seemed very interested in what she had to say. But the meeting did not go well. Buffy made some spiel about being a chosen one and having a destiny. Also going over the details of Betty going to England with them for her training and then they would decide where she would be needed most for her slayer duties.

"But, what about my family? I can't just leave them. They need me. And school and my career after school?" Betty asked.

Buffy just looked bored. "Listen. I know it will be hard. But this is how it is done. What is more important staying with your family knowing demons are out there? Or being away from you family protecting the world so they can live peacefully. You can finish school at the academy. And we will help find you a job wherever we relocate you after training. This is how we do it."

"Well, why can't I be trained here? This is New York I'm sure I'm not the only slayer from here. And I know there are demons in this town. Why can't I stay here." Betty asked getting rather upset and annoyed with this slayer.

"Because all girl backed by the council go to England it is the way we want it done. I've done this far longer that you have even known demons exist. You will thank me some day. Being away from your family you won't have to explain why your always out at night. Why your bruised, or limping, or show up with a stab wound. It saves a lot of stress. Trust me been there done that." Buffy said irritably. Why was she questioning her. She knew how long Buffy had been doing this. Why did some of them have to ask so many damn questions?!

"Well, thanks but no thanks. I think I will pass. I am not leaving my family no matter what I have to do to explain anything. Or how difficult it may get. I would rather be here in my own town where I know the people I am helping, and also know that I am there for my family also." Betty said defiantly.

"Fine. We don't force girls to come with us. But, many girls do not last long on their own. You will get no watcher and unless it is apocalyptic you will get NO help from us." Buffy said in a cold voice as she stood up to leave. "Feel free to call us if you change you mind however." She would most girls either ended up dead in a month or called. She couldn't allow her self to get attached anymore. They lost many girls she just didn't have the strength anymore or the heart. She was a slayer through and through now. Funny when she was the only one she wanted and craved her freedom as well as connected with people better than any slayer before. Now when she was one of many slayers in the world. She was more detached and focused on the mission than ever before. She was now the slayer the council would have wished for instead of the free spirit she used to be.

"Coming Willow?" The blond questioned.

"No, I would like to talk with Betty some more and finish my dinner. I'll meet you at the room afterwards." Willow said.

Buffy just nodded knowing her friend has a kind heart and always tried to change their minds after Buffy had left. It rarely if ever worked.

Willow sighed and looked at Betty. "I'm sorry if she comes off a little cold. Her life hasn't been easy. She never used to be like this."

"-Listen if your going to try and change my mind then stop because I am not leaving my family." Betty said.

"I know, and understand. I wasn't going to try and change you mind. In fact. I want to give you my card it has my personal numbers on it. You can call me anytime you want. And here are a few books for you to read. It's what we would have given you to start at the academy. I will be sending you some more. There is also a list of good websites for researching. Research is always important. If you need help call me, text me, email me. I have assistants that help me do research. It's all they do. I also have the names and numbers of places you can go to work out and train. Just give them this card and you will be in at no charge." Willow handed her a bag full of stuff.

"Why? I thought Buffy said no help if I didn't come with you?"

"She did. But Buffy-she has changed a lot since all of the potentials were made slayers. And I don't feel the same. Myself and Dawn we understand your need to stay at home and with your family. To be independent, but we also want you know that we will be there for you if you need us. Use us as plan B, or C or as your safety net. You need people. You can't do it entirely on your own. Buffy is testament to that. She is the longest living slayer because she had others to back her up and keep her connected to the word." Willow smiled. "Now lets eat I'm starving!"

The rest of the evening the two chatted away. They got along easily. Willow knowing what it was like to be perceived as a geek to the world and struggling to battle shyness and fit in. Willow really liked Betty and hoped she would make a good slayer. There weren't many slayers who had the brains that Betty did. Before she left Betty she hugged her and told the girl. "Please be strong, smart and careful, and happy slaying!" And then left further into the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Meetings

Betty went home feeling a little better but also uncertain to her future. She read through most of the texts that Willow had given her as well as paid a visit to some of the places she mentioned for training. The places were okay. They were just your typical gyms that offered self-defense and martial arts training. So by Wednesday she decided to call Spike.

"'ello."

"Um, Hi, I don't know if you remember me but this is Betty Suerez. We met about a week ago in an alley and helped you and your friend Angel against a demon. And well I'm a slayer and you gave me some numbers to call and I did and I met with these two girls. One was really nice and the other wasn't. And well I was hoping we could talk?" She rushed out as fast as she could hoping he would remember her. She heard a soft chuckle on the other side.

"Yea, I remember you. So you think you want to talk to me and the caveman, eh. Alright. We can meet you tonight if you want. Come by our office." He gave her the address she could also hear someone mumbling how he was nothing like a caveman, he was better dressed and had better hair.

So Betty left for their office in the city telling her family she had tutor more people for their finals. Her father just smiled and told her she worked to hard and not to stay out to late. She drove to their office which turned out to be an old factory. On the inside it was quite impressive. The lower level was had a lobby with modern design. And a large front desk. Beyond the lobby and front desk were what looked like offices. Betty was surprised since she had dropped them off at such a dingy motel. She walked up to the front desk and looked around. It didn't look like anyone was around but the place was huge. There was no bell or anyone at the desk There was just a small sign on the desk that said. Angel Investigations we help the helpless.

"Um- Hello-anyone here?" Betty asked. A minute later a tall brown haired man in a leather duster came walking out.

"Hi I'm Angel. Of Angel Investigations. Can I help you." He said with a forced smile but sincere eyes.

"Um-yes I talked to Spike earlier. He told me to come by. I'm Betty." Just then Spike walked in.

"'Ello slayer! Oi! Peaches you remember Betty. She's the one that saved our arse's last week. Come on back and tell the Big Bad and soul boy here what troubles ya."

"Um,-"

"Watch who you call boy, _boy_." growled Angel.

"Oi! Settle down peaches. Your scaring the girl who saved your big brooding arse!"

"Sorry, Betty was it? Please come sit down." Angel said kindly to Betty directing her towards one of the offices behind the desk. He was also muttering. "Big?! my ass is not big! Is it?!" Spike followed them chuckling to himself. Betty sat down in a black leather wing chair in front of a big wooden desk it was intriquetly carved, very gothic in contrast to the lobby. Angel moved to sit behind the desk in a similar chair and Spike sat on the desk. Angel glared briefly at Spike but turned his attention to the girl in front of him. Spike had told him about the girl. Though he had been there. He didn't remember much of the car ride or her being in the hotel because of his injuries.

"So Betty what can we do for you?" Angel asked.

"Um, ok. So right, I called that number Spike gave me and then talked to some people and they seemed nice. And then I met with two girls. One was named Buffy, I mean who names their kid buffy that's a poodles name-"

Spike choked back a laugh and started couphing. Angel looked at Spike in irritation but couldn't help a slight smile as well. Betty looked at Spike in concern.

"Are you ok? Are you choking?"

"One could only hope that was possible." Angel answered. Spike straightened and feigned a hurt look,

"Oi!"

"Please continue." He nodded at Betty.

"Right, like I was saying this girl Buffy she wasn't very nice, gave me a spiel about being chosen and having a destiny, then she said I had to go to England to train! I can't go to England! I have a family that needs me, I'm almost done with school, and Henry, I-I don't want to leave my home, I can't leave my home knowing there are demons out there, I want to fight here, well I told her that, she said that she couldn't help me if I didn't do things her way, she was not very nice, I mean I understand that she was once the only slayer, and I'm sure it wasn't easy and maybe she was just having a bad day but even if I have a bad day I don't take it out on others or if I do I apologize but anyway there was another girl named Willow and she was a lot nicer, she gave me some books and told me were I can go to train, But, I don't want to have to call her if I really don't have to and Spike said I could call and so um, here I am?" She said all in one breadth. Spike chuckled and Angel's eyebrows rose. 'Had she really said that all in one breadth?'

Angel had remembered Betty from that night a couple of weeks ago. He had been a little irritated that she had taken his sword, it was his favorite. But he really hadn't got a good look at her then he had been too busy trying not to pass out before they got to safety. But Spike had told him all about it. Spike had said she was rather homely looking for a slayer but she also had an innocence about her that he had never seen in a slayer before as well as a big heart. And Spike did know a thing or two about slayers having killed two, training potentials, and facing a psychotic slayer. Spike was also good at reading people and Angel could see he had been on the mark again. Already knowing that Spike wouldn't be able to turn down the girl, and to be honest Angel wouldn't have been able to either he decided to help the girl. Angel did have his doubts about adding a human to their team again. Angel's past spoke to the fact that it never ended well for his human companions, ignoring the ache in his gut. He said,

"Ok."

"Ok?" Betty repeated.

"Yes, ok." Angel repeated. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Um, ok what?" Betty asked.

"Umm, ok to your question?" Angel asked with a slightly confused face that answered to Betty's confused expression as well.

"Oi! Betty would you like to work for Angel n' me? We could help train you and go out with you on patrols you would also be expected to help with the research."

"I wouldn't have to leave my family or school or anything would I?"

"No, we are opening an agency here in New York. And if you decide to move we wouldn't try to stop you, you are welcome here for as long as you want to stay." Angel said.

"Yes, please I would like that, so when do I start?" She asked pushing up her glasses on her nose. She found she really didn't need her glasses anymore and she could always tell her family and friends that she decided to get contacts but she felt naked without them so she just replaced the lenses with some that didn't have a prescription.

"How about right now! Let's go into the training room and see wot you got slayer!" Spike said jumping off Angel's desk and heading for the door.

Betty hurried to follow him out the door and down a hallway that led behind the offices. Then she followed him into the workout room. The floor was covered in mats. Spike went into the middle of the room. Angel had followed the two and now stood in the doorway. Betty just stood there looking around. She was wearing a calf length brown skirt with a green button down shirt that had polka dots. Her legs were covered in black tights and some cluncky black heals on her feet. She had a bag slung over her shoulder across her chest to rest on the other hip.

Spike turned to face her bouncing on his feet a little with a big grin on his face.

"Wot are ya waitn' for come after me!"

"Wh-what?!" Betty stammered.

"You 'eard me, attack me, slayer!"

"Why! I can't, I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Sure ya do! You saved our buts the other night. Just let instinct take over. Now come on, attack me! I'm the big bad evil vampire who's gonna go around tonight snackn' on all the little boys and girls who stay out passed their beddy-bye-times." Spike started stalking towards Betty with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He stopped when he got right up to Betty and bent down face to face with her. "Tell me slayer do you 'ave a family? A sister, or brother? Wot about this Henry fellow? He your boy? Maybe I'll just 'ave to 'ave a little nibble on 'im, hmm? Wot do you think?"

"No!" and Betty pulled her fist back and hit Spike square on the nose sending him flying to hit the other wall.

"Oh God! I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! I-I'm so sorry!" Betty cried as she ran over to Spike and knelt down beside him. She started digging through her bag looking for something to stop the blood flowing from Spike's nose. Spike just sat up smirking.

"Bloody fantastic! I knew you had it in you!" Angel had just walked over with a towel for Spike to wipe the blood off his face with.

"I-I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me! I-I'm not a violent person. I-you just- and then I-oh god!" Betty was shaking now still digging in her bag tears running down her cheeks.

Angel knelt down to Betty as Spike was wiping his face off.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't cry. There's nothing to cry about." Angel said. He wasn't very good with people and handling a crying girl wasn't something he knew how to do. He reached out and gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder. Spike having finished wiping the blood from his nose noticed Betty's crying and Angel's attempt at calming her. He decided to rescue them both.

He knelt next to Betty on his knees and place his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, Betty it's ok. I'm ok there's no more blood, yeah."

Betty just continued to cry, "I-I'm so sorry, I-I'll just leave, don't w-worry I-I won't come back." She tried getting up but Spike wouldn't let her. Instead he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey there no more talk like that. It's ok. My nose is already starting to heal. I'll be right as rain tomorrow yeah. It's my fault anyhow. I'm the one who said those things to provoke you. I wonted you to do something. And you hit me right in the nose. You did good, yeah." Spike just sat there holding the girl to him and petting her hair while she cried whispering comforting words to her. Angel just stood there feeling at loss of what to do and glad that Spike was here. Spike knew how to handle people better than he did. Finally she seemed to have stopped crying and she pulled away from Spike slightly.

"You really don't want me to leave?" She asked her voice trembling slightly. Spike smiled a genuine smile and said,

"No pet, we don't want you to go. Ain't that right peaches?"

"He's right Betty we don't want you to go. Spike wanted you to hit him."

"That's right slayer, a little broken nose ain't gonna stop the big bad yeah. Now why don't you go clean yourself up a bit and we can continue this tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah, ok." Betty stood up and looked around.

"Where is your restroom?"

"It's in the lobby come on I'll show you." Angel led Betty into the lobby and pointed to where the restroom was. The only other restroom was in their suite and that just had a tub/shower and sink. Vampires didn't have a need for a toilet. Well, unless Spike ended up drinking too much too soon which Angel still didn't understand how, because hello vampire tolerence!

Once Betty had left Angel joined Spike in their kitchen. He was warming up some blood.

"I don't think she should fight." Angel said.

Spike took the mugs out of the microwave and handed one the Angel. He frowned.

"Why not?"

"I don't think she can handle it. I don't want to see her get hurt-or worse." He said sitting down to the table. Spike joined him.

"Well I disagree. And you know as well as anyone that a slayer can't ignore her destiny anymore then a vampire can ignore the sun. If we told 'er to forget about being a slayer and live a normal life, it wouldn't work, she would end up dead, because sooner or later some big evil would go after her because of wot she is, and with no training she would die. She has good instincts when she chooses to shut that brain of hers up for a little bit. But, that brain is going to save 'er life too. She jost needs to learn the balance that's all." Spike answered.

"Maybe, but she just broke down crying because she hit you. How is she going to stake a vampire?"

"Well, she did be'ead that demon that was chasing us down didn't she? She's got a big heart, that too will be an asset. She's going to care whot 'appens to victims and our clients. She'll also be able to interact with demons who mean no harm to anyone. Not many slayers think past demonevilslay."

"I hope your right."

"Now we jost have to get 'er 'ead around the fact that I don't mind a little pain." Spike smirked and lifted an eyebrow. Angel answered the eyebrow with one of his own. And then stalked over to where Spike was sitting.

"Is that so?" hauled Spike up by his shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth. Then picked the blond up over his shoulder and hauled him to his suite to test just how much Spike enjoyed a little pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**First Patrol**

For the next month Betty was very busy not only with school and finals coming up but also with her training. She spent almost every night going over to the warehouse to train with them. In the beginning she was very reluctant and timid with very little self confidence. The vampires worked with her. This usually meant Spike taunting her until she attacked him. But after the first few days she got over the taunting and found if she did just follow her instincts she was very good. The vampires had went out and got workout equipment for Betty to use, as well as, set up a suite and office of her own. Betty had been so touched by their thoughtfulness that she had hugged and kissed them both on the cheek and thanked them profusely. Both vampires had been glad they weren't able to blush. Neither thought they had ever met a kinder, gentler person then Betty. She also helped them set up more of their warehouse. The lobby, offices, workout room and suite where really the only places they had finished and it was a really big building. She helped them set up their library and computers, well she helped Spike set up the computers, Angel hated them. Show vowed to teach Angel how to use a computer and his cell phone. She also helped them set up their kitchen better as well as an infirmiry and other suites. She really liked the two vampires.

During this time she told her family that she was busy helping other's at school or even just going out with friends. Henry usually joined the family on taco night and she did make time for him one or two nights a week and during the day on weekends. But, it was becoming harder because Henry wanted to spend more time with her. It was a good thing slayer's didn't need much sleep.

Finally the vampires decided it was time for her to go out on her first official patrol. They discovered a sudden increase in killings in one of the worst neighborhoods in the city. The authorities just chalked it up to an increase in gang violence, but the vampires decided they should do a patrol. They decided to take Spike's car and drive down to that section of town. They were armed with stakes and both Angel and Spike had swords. Before they got out of the car Angel turned to look at Betty.

"Just stay calm and remember if you need us just yell." Angel said

"You'll do great slayer! You've been trained by the best after all." Spike said with a smirk and hopped out of the car. Betty had to run to catch up to the blond vampire. They walked down the street. Betty was between the two vampires. Both continuing an argument which seemed as if it was an old argument. Betty just wondered how old it really was.

"I'm telln' ya peaches the caveman hands down. No way would an astronaut have a chance! The caveman would be all muscles and has to handle hand to hand combat for survival it would be old news for 'im. The astronaut would be all flabby and weak from relying on 'is technology too much."

"No way Spike! A caveman wouldn't stand a chance the astronaut would out smart him in the fight. And who said the astronaut would be flabby! Astronauts have to be in top physical condition to go into space! So he would have brawn and brains to help him win."

"And the caveman would beat 'im to a bloody pulp while the astronaut thought up strategies for fighting! The caveman has fighting instints he doesn't need to use his brain! Whot do you think Betty?" Spike looked to her and asked. "Brains or Braun? Caveman or Astronaut? Who would win in the fight?"

"Um, well would weapons be allowed?" Betty asked pushing up her glasses.

"No." Both vampires answered.

"Well, I really don't know. I mean Spike has a point about the caveman having to be able to fight to survive. But Angel does have a point that the astronaut would possibly be smarter. But the caveman might be smart as well. I mean they had to have been smart to live in such a harsh environment without technology. But the astronaut may be in top physical condition and smart and maybe he trains in self defense or something. I think you both make good points and maybe the two wouldn't even want to fight. Maybe they could be friends."

"Huh." Both vampires responded.

"Well obviously Betty felt I had more valid points."

"No way! How do ya figure that peaches!" Spike responded. Just then they heard a scream from an alleyway. Both vampires looked at each other smirked and took off. Betty followed them and pretty soon the three were fighting a group of vampires. Angel and Spike finished off two vampires each pretty quickly, with a punch in the face and stake to the heart. Betty took a little longer to finish off her one but not by much. The vampire rushed at her and knocked her into a wall. She head butted the vampire. He came back and punched her in the face then he tried to kick her in the gut. Betty grabbed in leg and swung it so he fell on the ground and Betty bent down and staked him. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Great job slayer! You jost dusted your first vampire!" Spike said with a big smile and came over and gave her a slap on the back.

"He's right you handled yourself well." Angel responded.

"Y-yes well I guess." She said sounding a little down. She looked down at her hands which were fiddling with a sweater she was wearing.

"What's wrong Betty." Angel asked. Spike frowned a little. 'Didn't she realize how well she had done. Most slayers get well and truly beat up fighting their first few vamps.'

"I- it's just that what if maybe those vampires could have been like you two and helped people instead of hurt people. I-I mean how do you know they didn't want to change?" Betty asked looking up at the two vampires.

"Betty, you have a big heart. But vampires do not have a soul. They don't want to change. They enjoy hurting people." Angel said.

"But, you got your soul why can't they?" She asked.

"Betty I was cursed with a soul. Angelus didn't ask to get his soul back." Angel answered.

"But what about Spike? How did you get your soul?" She questioned Spike. They never really talked about personal stuff with her.

"Well, I did fight for me soul but, I felt it was the only way I could feel right in this world. It's a long story Betty and I will tell you but not here ok. Peaches is right vampires don't have souls and the ones you are going to meet are going to be minions that don't have a clan. They just hunt and kill for their own amusement. Vampires are demons and the human left with the soul." Spike told her. Betty nodded in understanding. She realized that in order to save people she had to kill demons. It just wasn't an easy concept for her to get used to. They continued on down the streets of New York. Angel and Spike were going over the fight with Betty and giving her pointers on how she could improve her techniques and telling her what they seen her do right.

They were walking through a rundown park on there way back to the car when Angel and Spike stopped placing themselves so that Betty was between them. Betty prepared herself and sure enough she could feel the prickly sensation she had associated with the vampires in the other fight.

"Well lookie here boys. We got ourselves a slayer." One of the group sneered.

"That's not all you got, pillock." Spike sneered.

"And it looks like this slayer needs babysitters. Or is it the vampires who are on a leash? Working for a slayer isn't that against our laws or something." The same one sneered.

"It's lore-vampire lore." And Angel threw a stake into the vampires chest dusting him, "We never followed the lore anyway." And the fight started. This was a group of ten or so vampires. Angel and Spike dusted as quickly as they could. Three vampires decided to go after the slayer. When they surrounded her one decided to get a few jabs in.

"Do slayers always look like the butt end of a dog." He sneered and took a swing at her.

"Naw, I think it's just her. The last single slayer I heard was a babe, and had a thing for vamps." Another said.

"Really, well I'm not that hard up to fuck something as ugly as her." The first said. They were busy landing hits. Betty blocked about half of them and got a few in of her own. She could hardly see she had tears in her eyes. These vamps were being really mean. All of the sudden all Betty could see was a cloud of dust as Angel and Spike finished off the three vampires she was fighting. They literally ripped their heads off of their bodies.

"Thanks" Betty said and made her way through the park towards where they had parked the car.

"Damn it."

"Bloody 'ell."

The two vampires caught up with Betty.

"You can't listen to anything they say Betty. They were just trying to distract you." Angel told Betty.

"That's right. It's a strategy any cocky vamp tries to use. They try to taunt you into making a mistake, distract you from what's the real issue at hand, which is you staking them." Spike said.

"I know. B-but what they said was true. I'm not very nice looking." Betty said. They had reached the car and got in. The car ride was silent. Angel really didn't know what to say. Sure Betty wasn't the prettiest girl around but it didn't take long to find out that her kindness made up and then some for anything she lacked in the physical. Spike to was contemplating some things. He wanted to be sure that he had all of his thoughts gathered before he made his point to Betty.


End file.
